SingleTown High
by Samantha1105
Summary: The team has just graduated and now they face new problems, aliens, and possiably new friends? Will there still be an MBC? Will Chris and Robin still be together?Read this story to find out! Don't be afraid to ask me questions about my characters. Enjoy!
1. Graduation Day Explosion! Chapter 1

-SingleTown Middle School, SingleTown-

"Parents and students, thank you all for being here today as we witness our cadets, I mean students, going on to becoming soliders, I mean nineth graders,"  
Principal Rollins said. Robin and Cathy giggled.

"Who asked Principal Rollins to make a speech?," Sam joked,"This was their worst idea yet!"

"I highly agree!," Chris replied.

"This is what I'll have to look back on, a principal who thinks we're in the army," Danny laughed. The team couldn't hold in the laughs. Nobody was really sad at the graduation because they all knew there was only one other high school to go to after middle school. They all knew that they would see eachother.

"And now, let's welcome this year's Valedictorians, Christopher, Jeremey, and Robin!," Principal Rollins announced. Everyone cheered. Mark only clapped because his parents were watching him. But Cathy cheered the loudest.

"YEAH!!! ALL RIGHT CHRIS!!! YOU GO ROBIN!!!," she shouted standing up. Sam quickly pulled her back down to her seat. Danny laughed. Robin walked up to the microphone.

"First I would like to say congrats to our grads!," she smiled,"I've been home schooled for most of my life and I really didn't know what to expect when I came to SingleTown or it's middle school. But then I met so many great people and I knew I would begin to like it here."

"CHRIS!," Mark shouted. The students laughed. Robin blushed. Principal Rollins charged to the microphone.

"QUIET!!!," she shouted. The students stopped laughing. Roy and Ralph snickered to eachother and giggled.  
Danny and Sam knew something was about to happen but they didn't know what it was. Robin went on with her speech.

"Mr. Fusser had a strong way with words and really stuck to his opinons! To tell you the truth, we don't really know whats out there and we can't go around making conclusions. But anyways, enough about classwork. Thank you all and congrats again!" Robin sat back in her seat and Chris stood up to the microphone.

"Good morning teachers, students and parents," Chris started,"First off, congratulations to our graduating class!" Roy and Ralph snuck off behind the stage laughing.  
Danny tapped Sam.

"Look," he whispered,"Their on the move!"

"I know but my father is recording me," Sam replied,"If I get up, he'll notice!"

"Same here," Danny said,"But what are they doing?"

"We're gonna have to find out the hard way!," Sam replied.

"I met some really great people and made alot of friends!," Chris continued. Thats when something shocking happened. The seat that stood on the stage started to shake. Robin and Jeremey stood up.

"Uh....whats going on here?," Robin said.

"It's a mixture of powder and carbonated liquid," Jeremey replied,"I saw this on T.V. last night on the 'Science Geek' channel."

"But it can't be," Chris said,"That kind of stuff-" The chairs shot up and foam splattered on everyone at the graduation. Robin ducked for cover as the chairs came down. Everyone ran and screamed.

"Exploades," Chris finished. His face was covered in foam. Robin crawled out from under the awards table and started to laugh.

"What's soo funny?," Cathy asked. Robin pointed to Chris's face. Cathy laughed. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing. Danny took a picture.

"Oh MAN! This is pure gold!," he joked. Chris folded his arms and walked to the bathroom to wash his face.

-Cathy's House, SingleTown-

"Congrats to everyone!," Mr. Smith smiled. Everyone's parents were in the living room having a conversation about the cost for the high school. The team stayed in Cathy's room and talked about what happened at the graduation.

"THAT EXPLOSION WAS HUGE!!!!," John said,"And Chris, the look on your face was priceless!"

"I'll sell this picture to you for ten bucks," Danny offered showing John his camera.

"SOLD!," John laughed. The whole team laughed except for Chris. He sat down with his arms folded.

"Ha-Ha, very funny," he said.

"Aww Chris, can't you take a joke?," Robin asked,"I was embarassed too!"

"When?," Sam asked.

"During my speech," Robin replied,"Mark is really obnoxious!"

"Now you get me!," Danny smiled. John laughed.

"I knew Chris hand a girlfriend!," John teased.

"Cut it out John," Chris yelled.

"Chris has gotta girlfriend, CHRIS HAS GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!!," John chanted as he spun around the room. Danny and Cathy couldn't help themselves and they joined in too. Chris and Robin's faces were as red as tomatoes and Sam sat and laughed. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Danny opened it.

"Who has a girlfriend?," Chris's mother asked. John ran to her.

"Mom, it's Chris!," he shouted. Chris's mother smiled.

"Oh-no!!," Chris said to himself. His mother walkd up to him and gave him a big squeeze.

"Try your best to keep her!," she said,"You know, the bride's parents pay for the wedding!" Chris groaned. Robin laughed. 


	2. Back to School Shopping Chapter 2

-SingleTown National Park, SingleTown-  
_3 months later

"I can't belive school is in six days," Sam said,"Summer went by soo fast!"

"I know!," Cathy replied,"All I did this summer was watch my grandfather learn how to Flubotsey dance!" Robin giggled. Chris and Danny ran to the girls.

"Guess who's got a credit card all to himself?," Danny asked.

"No WAY!," Sam smiled,"How?"

"His mother said he could spend it anyway he wants," Chris replied. Robin and Cathy shrugged at eachother.

"Whats a credit card?," Robin asked. Danny put his arm around Robin's shoulder and held up the credit card near her face.

"It's only the greatest piece of plastic any human can get their hands on," he explained. Robin's eyes widened.

"What can you do with it?," Cathy asked. Danny slid over to her.

"Buy all the marshmellows you want," he smirked. Cathy grinned. Sam shook her head.

"But it's not all that simple," she said.

"Yeah," Chris added,"There's a limit to how much you can spend." Cathy and Robin frowned.

"So....no marshmellows?," Cathy asked. Danny shook his head.

"Not today," he replied,"But we can get lots of other stuff for school!"

"Let's get to it then!," Robin said. The team headed over to the town's shopping center.

-SingleTown Mall, SingleTown-

"Welcome to the mall girls!," Danny said. Robin and Cathy played by the sliding doors.

"Everyone should have these!!," Cathy smiled.

"I second that opinon!!!," Robin laughed. Chris ran back to the entrance.

"Robin, Cathy!! People are looking at you guys!," Chris whispered.

"So join the fun!," Robin replied. He pulled Chris out of the mall before the doors closed. Chris yelled. Sam and Danny laughed.

"C'mon guys, enough with the doors!," Sam called.

"Yeah, we've got shopping to do!," Danny added. Cathy and Robin dragged Chris over to Sam and Danny and they started walking.

"Where to first?," Sam asked Danny.

"Well....," Danny started,"My ma gave me this list and I've gotta get all of the following: Notebooks, Pencils, Glue, Crayons ect..."

"Okay," Cathy said,"Let's get the crayons first!"

"Or we could just find a store that has all that stuff for less of a trip," Chris suggested. Everyone nodded. Chris smiled, he liked it when things went his way.

"OH!!!," Robin pointed,"Let's go into that store!"

Everyone looked. The store was called 'Kool Skool'. The kids ran inside.

-Kool Skool, SingleTown Mall-  
"Okey-Dokey," Danny started,"I'll give everyone something to find." Everyone nodded.  
"Chris, get 5 notebooks. Sam, 2 packs of pencils. Robin, 3 packs of loose leaf and Cathy-"

"CRAYONS!," Cathy shouted. Danny nodded. Everyone split up. Cathy ran to the crayons isle and noticed something strange.

"45 crayons, 24 crayons, 8 crayons. Neon colors, Pastel colors, Neautral colors!!!," she read to herself,"Which do I buy?" Robin was having the same problem.

"Three hole paper, Five hole paper, Six hole paper!!!," she read to herself. Sam walked by and noticed a yellow glow. Robin was confused.

"What's wrong Robin?," Sam asked.

"I don't know which paper to buy," Robin replied. Sam laughed. She picked up the three hole paper and gave it to Robin.

"This should do," Sam said. Robin smiled. Suddenly, the girls hear a loud crash. They ran towards the sound and saw Cathy on the floor with crayons scattered everywhere. Danny and Chris caught up with them.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?," Chris shouted. Cathy picked up a crayon.

"I think I should have gone with the pack of 24," she replied. The team grabbed their supplies and ran out of the isle laughing.

-Water Fountian, SingleTown Mall-

Robin and Cathy were facinated with the water fountian.

"Soo much better than the one at school," Robin smiled.

"You don't drink from this Robin," Chris said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out some change.  
"Here," he said handing her a coin,"Make a wish and throw it in the water." Robin smiled and closed her eyes tight. Then she flicked the coin into the water.

"Guess what I wished for?," she asked Chris.

"Your not supposed to tell me," he replied,"It's bad luck, your wish won't come true."

"I don't care," she said,"Just guess!" Chris shrugged.  
"Well...," Robin started,"I wished that you would be a sucessful scientist in the future." Chris smiled. Robin smiled back. Danny innerupted.

"WHO'S HUNGREY?!?," he shouted.

"Oh!!! ME, ME, ME!!!," Cathy said waving her arm in the air.

"Let's head over to the food court," Sam said,"There's tons to choose from over there." The team headed over to the food court.

-The Food Court, SingleTown Mall-

"Cheese Burgers, French Fries, Corn Dogs!!!!," Cathy read the signs in the food court. Robin frowned.

"Isn't there anything a little...healthier?," she asked. Danny shook his head.

"Nope," he replied,"But I know the best place in this food court is 24/7!"

"That slushie place?,"Sam asked,"Everyone goes there."

"Then let's go!," Robin smiled. The team got on the line and before they knew it, it was their turn to order.

"Welcome to 24/7," the emplyee said,"Can I take your order?"

"Yeah 5 triple cherry slushies for my pals over here," Danny order,"And here's my card." The employee rolled her eyes and swipped his card. Then she handed Danny the cups.

"Here you go," she said,"Enjoy." Danny smiled and walked the tray to a table. Everyone grabbed a seat and sat down. Danny handed out the drinks. Sam, Chris and Danny started drinking. Robin and Cathy examined their slushies. Sam looked up.

"What's the matter?," she asked.

"How on Earth do you eat this stuff?," Robin asked. Danny lid his chair between Cathy and Robin.

"Well, you just sorta....uh..how do I explain how to drink through a straw?," Danny asked. Cathy pulled off the top and gluped the slushie down. Robin smlied and did the same. In less then a minute, they were finished.

"YIKES!," Cathy shouted,"MY HEAD!!!"

"OUCH!!," Robin added,"MINE TOO!! What gives?!?"

"Brain freeze," Chris said. Sam and Danny laughed. Cathy layed her head down on the table. Robin layed her head on Chris's shoulder.

"Please help me," she wimpered. Chris wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Sam rolled her eyes. Cathy rapidly shook her head. Then she sighed.

"Ahh," she said,"All gone!" 


	3. First Day of School Chapter 3

-Cathy's House, Single Town-

"YEAHHH!!!!," Robin and Cathy cheered. It was 7:00am and it was also the first day of high school.

"This is gonna be soo exciting!," Robin said running to the bathroom.

"I know!,"Cathy replied,"My stomachs feel all WACK-A-DOODIE!!!" Robin and Cathy laughed and ran around the house. Mr. Smith was busy downstairs making the girls breakfast. Soon, both girls charged downstairs with their new backpacks and grabbed a seat in the dining room. Mr. Smith walked into the room with two plates.

"Good morning Grandpa," the girls said together.

"Good morning Earthlings," Mr. Smith replied,"Let's start off your day with a good breakfast." He placed the two plates on the table. By surprise, there wasen't a Rhapsodian meal on the plate. Instead, there was a bagle and two pieces of sausage.

"What's this grandpa?," Cathy asked.

"Yeah, who made this?," Robin added.

"Samantha's mother made you two a weeks worth of breakfast," Mr. Smith replied. Robin and Cathy smiled. They liked Rhapsodian meals but nothing beat Mrs. Henderson's breakfast!

-The Bus Stop, SingleTown-

Cathy and Robin sat on the bench beside the bus stop rubbing their ankles. They didn't know the day was going to be cold. Cathy wore capris and Robin wore a skirt. Sam and Danny walked up to them.

"Mornin' freashman!," Danny smiled. Sam waved. They had on their winter coats already. Robin and Cathy's teeth shivered.

"M.....m....morning," Cathy managed to get out. Robin's eyes turned yellow.

"W.....where's C.....Christopher?," Robin asked. Danny and Sam shrugged at eachother. The bus suddenly screeached infront of them. The door swung open.  
The kids got on. Mark and his friends gave Danny bad looks as the team made their way down the bus isle. They took their seats and the bus started forward.

Robin sat up in her seat and opened the window beside her. Thats when she heard someone screaming. She stuck her head out the window and saw Chris running beside the bus.

"STOP THE BUS!!!," he shouted. Robin gasped and turned to Cathy.

"Cathy!," she shouted,"Chris is beside the bus!!!"

"Oh-No!," Cathy shouted. Sam heard screaming and looked out her window and saw Chris. Immeadiatly, she alerted Danny.

"What are we gonna do?," Danny asked. That's when the bus stopped at a red light. The team looked out of the window and saw Chris had stopped to rest down the street.

"CHRIS RUN!!!!," they all shouted. Chris looked up and began to sprint again. Then the bus pulled off again. Robin had enough. She ran to the front of the bus.

"Excuse me," she said to the bus driver,"My friend is chasing the bus, please stop!" The bus driver ignored Robin and continued to drive.  
"EXCUSE ME!!!," Robin shouted. The bus driver still drove. Robin's eyes turned red. She flung her hands up above her head and clinched her hands into fists. Two of the buses wheels popped. Everyone screamed as the bus swivled. Robin released her fists and the bus smoothly stopped. All the kids got off the bus.

"What, like happened?," Wendy asked. The bus driver got off the bus and examined the tires.

"They.....popped," she said. Robin smiled at the crew.

"Looks like we're walkin' to school today," Danny laughed. Mark frowned at Danny.

"Not in my new loafers," he replied,"These were imported from Italy!" Chris caught up with the group and collapsed to the floor. Robin and Sam ran to his side.

"Christopher," Robin worried,"Are you okay?" Chris looked up at Robin and smiled. He nodded and worked to catch his breath. Him and Robin giggled.

"Well, lets get moving," Sam said,"We can't be late for our first day!" Robin helped Chris off the ground and they walked with the whole freshman class.....and the bus driver.

-SingleTown High, SingleTown-

The team entered the school and smiled. There was a front desk with pamphlets for classes and activites. They walked up to the desk. A student sat there and smiled at them.

"Hey there!," she smiled,"I'm Kathrine. I'm a senior here at SingleTown High!" Sam frowned. The girl wore a cheerleading uniform and she smiled like one of her old Beautiful Betty dolls.

"Well I'm Chris," Chris smiled. He stuck his hand out and Kathrine shook it.

"You are sooo A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E!!!," she spelled out. Robin frowned.  
"My friend's little sister would totally think your cute. He name's Vanessa. You've gotta meet her!" Robin's eyes turned red. She slowly rose her hands up but Chris grabbed them before she could hurt Kathrine.

"I'm Sam," Sam continued,"And this is Danny, Cathy and Robin."

"Well welcome to our school," Kathrine said,"Take a look at the pamphlets we have on the table and pick some extra activites." The team smiled and walked over to the table.

"Cool!," Danny said,"They've got alot of sports teams here!"

"And they've got an art program!," Sam added.

"And an awsome computer lab!," Chris smiled. Robin looked at his paper and clapped her hands.

"Let's join this together," she said.

"But Robin," Cathy said,"I wanted to join the cheerleading squad with you." Robin and Cathy were very flexable. They were good at flipping and very good at cheering.

"I'll join cheerleading too!," Robin smiled. The bell rang. Suddenly, there was an announcement.

"Good morning freashman, pleases head over to the autorium for a special announcement from me, Principal Owens!"

"Let's go!," Danny said. The team walked there together. Once they got there, they took their seats. Mark and his friends sat near Robin.

"Heeey Robin," Mark said,"How are you this morning." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?," she asked. Mark flashed a smile.

"I just thought that you looked amasing this morning on the bus," he replied. Robin smiled.

"Thank you Mark," she blushed,"I'm flattered." Danny turned his attention to Mark and frowned. He tapped Chris on his shoulder.

"Dude, Mark's making a move on your girl," he whispered. Chris looked over at Robin. He wished he could move down, but Sam and Cathy were between them.

"Oh!," Chris sighed,"I can't hear what their talking about!" As he got up, the lights in the room dimmed. He sighed and sat back down. The principal walked on the stage.

"Good morning freashman," he said,"And welcome to your first day at SingleTown High!" Mark whispered to Robin.

"Robin, can I see your schedule?," he asked. Robin smile and handed it to Mark. He grinned.  
"Out schedules are the same!," he said.

"That's great!," Robin replied,"I'm happy I'll know somebody in class already. I'm pretty shy." She turned her attention back to the principal. Mark reached his arm around Robin's shoulder and set his hand down. Robin didn't know what he was doing. She just concluded that he was streaching. Chris growled. 


	4. Vanessa and the Mistake Chapter 4

-The Cafeteria, SingleTown High-

"The food here is sooo much better," Cathy said. Danny nodded and took a big bite of his hamburger. Sam laughed. Then she noticed that Chris wasen't eating.

"What's wrong Chris?," Sam asked. Chris grunted. He didn't feel like asking questions.

"Is this about Mark?," Danny asked. Chris nodded.  
"Dude, don't get all worked up," Danny added,"Robin likes the guts outta you."

"I know but I just don't want anything to happen to us," Chris replied,"That's all." Robin walked up to the table and sat down.

"Gosh, you wouldn't belive the lines now," Robin complained,"It's really stupid how they have the senoirs and the freshman at lunch together." Chris looked at Robin and frowned. Robin's eyes turned yellow and she slanted her head. That was her silent way of asking Chris,"What's wrong?" Chris grabbed Robin's hand and walked her to another table.

"Relationship conversations," Danny snickered. Sam shook her head.

"What's the matter Christopher?," Robin asked.

"Today....with Mark," Chris said,"Why was he acting so nice to you?" Robin shrugged.

"He said he thought I looked nice this morning," she replied.

"I didn't really feel comfortable with that....," Chris frowned. Robin placed her hand on his back.

"I'm sorry Chris...I didn't know," she replied,"I would never flirt with anyone else. I.....love...you." Chris looked up at Robin and smiled.

"I love you too," he replied. Robin smiled widely and walked back to the table their friends sat at. Chris followed her.

"Have you guys straightened things out?," Sam asked. Chris and Robin nodded. The bell rang.

"I've got math," Cathy said.

"Art!!," Sam smiled.

"Oh...I've got creative writing," Danny sighed.

"Me too," Robin smiled.

"Well I've got the best class known to man!," Chris smiled,"SCIENCE!!!"  
___________________________________________________________________6th Period -The Science Lab, SingleTown High-

"Welcome freshman," the teacher said,"My name is Mrs. Lithonall. Please take a seat with your name on it." Chris looked around the room and search the desks for his name. Then he found it. There was a girl sitting at the same desk he was assigned. He sat down and waved at her.

"Hi," he smiled,"I'm Chris."

"I'm Vanessa," she replied. Her hair was bouncey and brown. She had beautiful blue eyes and culy shoulder length hair. Her skin was sun tanned with a touch of rosey red cheeks from the cold weather. Chris faced his attention back to the lesson.

"Today, we're going to get into lesson 1 'Science Lab Saftey'," the teacher announced,"On page six, there is a saftey quiz. work with your partner." Chris turned to Vanessa.

"Okay, the first question is," Chris started,"What do you wear when you-"

"Forget the quiz," Vanessa innerupted,"The teacher won't even know what we're talking about. Just hold your textbook." Chris was shocked, He thought Vanessa was a nice girl when he entered the room and saw her.

"Uh...okay," Chris replied. Vanessa moved her chair closer to Chris's.

"How old are you Christopher?," she asked. The way she said his name reminded him of Robin.

"I'm....uh...14," Chris replied. Vanessa smiled.

"Me too," Vanessa said,"I'm a Libra, thats my sign. What about you?"

"Uh...," Chris said,"I'm an Aries, but we should really-"

"Oh! My sister's friend Kathrine is an Aries too," Vanessa innerupted,"So....do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh....yeah...sorta," Chris replied. Vanessa frowned.

"Oh...," she said,"What's she like?" Chris really wanted to get back to the lesson. But how could he? Vanessa was his partner.

"Well....," Chris started,"She's really-"

"Let's hang out, kay'?," Vanessa innerupted.

"Uh....okay," Chris replied. The bell rang and Vanessa gathered her stuff and winked at Chris. Then she walked out of the room.  
_________________________________________________________________After School

The team all got on the bus and sat down. Mark and his friends walked on the bus and Mark noticed that the seat near Robin was empty. He ran to it, pushing everyone out of his way and sat down.

"Heeey Robin," Mark said. He flashed a smile again. Robin frowned.

"Mark," Robin said,"I can't talk with you."

"YEAH, GET LOST LOSER!!!!," Danny shouted,"She's taken already!" Mark frowned at Danny.

"Who asked you Danny Wanny?," Mark asked,"Wendy won't even go out with you! Whos the real loser?" Danny slowly sat back in his seat. Chris walked onto the bus with Vanessa trailing behind him.

"Well, my father thought he was a Libra but he ended up being a Cancer, and my mother thought she was an Aquarius but she's a Leo!," Vanessa joked.  
Chris frowned and sat next to Robin. Vanessa sat next to Mark.

"Who's that?," Sam asked.

"Vanessa, my lab partner," Chris replied.

"I didn't know there was a class called lab," Cathy said,"I thought you had science." Everyone shook their heads.

"Get rid of her, she blabbing a mile a minute," Danny said. Chris sighed.

"If I could, I would have done that already genius!," Chris replied. Danny took that as a compliment.

"Robin," Mark said,"Your really good at creative writing, could you help me with my project?" Robin looked at Chris. Chris shook his head.

"Uh...l can't," Robin replied. The bus stopped. Robin grabbed her things and ran off the bus. Chris ran behind her.

-Danny's House, SingleTown-

"Ma! I'm home," Danny called. Nobody answered.  
"Helloooo!!! Hola!!! Anyone home?," he called. He walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. His parents weren't gonna be home until 10:00pm. Danny smiled. There was a 20 dollar bill clipped to the note for pizza.

"I don't need this," Danny said,"I've still got my credit card on me!" Danny grabbed his helmet and skateboard and opened his V-Com.  
"Everyone, meet me at the clubhouse," Danny said,"I've gotta free card again!" He made his way to the clubhouse.

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"Let's get MARSHMELLOWS!!!," Cathy shouted.

"And chocolate!," Robin added. Sam frowned.

"Are you sure we can use this card?," Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"Yup! It's full doe and good to go!," he replied.

"Yeah Sam," Chris added,"And doe is a slang word for money."

"Which I have tons of," Danny said.

"Fine," Sam said,"Let's head to the mall."

"Yeah we could get Blastatron 10!!! It just came out!," Chris said. They all headed to the portals. 


	5. Rejection and The Note Chapter 5

-SingleTown Mall, SingleTown-

"Let's get to spendin'!," Danny said when they ran through the doors of the mall.

"Game-N-Go is right over there," Robin pointed,"Let's get the game first!" The team headed over to the game shop and brought the game. The total, $37.99.

"What next?," Danny asked.

"Some new paints for my lonley canvase at home," Sam smiled.

"Okay," Danny replied,"Take the card and go." Sam rushed into 'Art & Crafty' and brought the paint set delux. Total, $27.48.

"Hey, how much money do you have letf on that thing?," Cathy asked.

"Enough," Danny smirked.

"Let's get some of those slushie things then," Robin said,"I like those!" The team ran over to 24/7.

"Welcome to 24/7, may I take your order?," the employee asked.

"Of course you may," Danny replied flashing his card,"Five triple-cherry slushies for my good friends." The employee swipped the card. The register made a beeping sound.

"I'm sorry but your card has been rejected," she said.

"Uh-oh," Sam said,"I knew this was a bad idea!" Danny frowned.

"That can't be right," Danny said,"Try again." Again, the register beeped.

"Sorry," the employee said,"Not working." Danny's face went pale as he reach over for his money-less card. His mouth dropped.

"It's not that bad," Robin said,"It is your card!"

"My parents are gonna kill me," Danny mumbled.

"Why?," Cathy asked.

"Because this card was supposed to last me the whole year!," Danny replied,"It's only the middle of November!" Nobody said anything. Danny sat in a seat at the food court.

"We can always take the stuff back," Chris suggested. Danny's face brightened.

"You would take back your video game for me?," he asked,"You and Robin really wanted to play it." Robin and Chris nodded.

"Yeah and I'll take back the paint set," Sam added.

"And I'll just watch," Cathy smiled. Danny got up.

"Let's go!," he smiled.

-Game-N-Go, SingleTown Mall-

"I'm sorry but there is a no return poilcy on ALL new games here!!!," the manager argued.

" I WANT MY MONEY BACK!!!," Danny shouted. The team pulled him out of the shop. Danny slumped against the wall.

"Sorry Danny," Cathy said.

"I was in for it the day they gave me this card," Danny replied,"It's cool."

"Are you sure?," Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"I get in trouble all the time," he said,"How bad can they punish me?"  
_________________________________________________________________________________2 weeks later -Danny's House, SingleTown-

Danny woke up from bed and got ready for school like everyday.

"Somethin smells good," he said to himself. He ran downstairs and sat at the table. Soon, his mother walked inside the dining room with a plate.

"Good morning Daniel," she said. Danny smiled. His mother set the plate down infront of him but instead of a plate full of food, there was an envolope.

"What's this ma?," Danny asked.

"YOUR BILL!!!," his mother yelled. Danny's face turned pale.

"I can explain," he said,"See, I promised my friends that-"

"Your gonna pay for it," his mother innerupted.

"But....how?," Danny asked.

"BY GETTING A JOB!!," Danny's mother shouted. And with that, she left Danny confused in the dining room.

-SingleTown High School, SingleTown-

Chris walked to the science lab with Cathy. On certiant days, they got the same class.

"I hope science is better in a place called LAB," Cathy said.

"Cathy, nothing is different about a class and a lab except for the projects we do," Chris replied,"It's the same concept."

"Whatever," Cathy replied,"I'm just happy we don't have Mr. Fusser anymore!" They walked into the classroom and sat at their assigned seats.

"Let's begin with today's lesson shall we?," Mrs. Lithonall said,"Work with your partner and answer questions 1-15 in your notebooks." Chris wanted to get this done!

"Okay Vanessa," he said,"Let's read the passage and then we can-"

"You have nice eyes," Vanessa commented. Chris smiled.

"Uh...thanks," he said. Vanessa fluttered her eyelashes. Chris looked back at his textbook.  
"I think I have the answer for number one," he said,"If you just look back on page 17, it says that the habitat-"

"Your really smart," Vanessa innerupted. Chris glanced at her. Vanessa flashed a smile.

"Thank you but we really have to get to the work," Chris replied.

"You know I like you right?," Vanessa asked. Chris's face turned pink. He scratched the back of his head, it was a bad habit.

"Uh.......umm," he tried to get out a simple 'No' but it didn't work. The bell rang. It always seemed like time breezed by in science.

"Let's hang out, okay?," Vanessa said. She slid a folded piece of paper into Chris's note book. Chris nodded. Vanessa smiled and walked to her next class. Chris looked down at the paper and closed his notebook. He would read it later.  
________________________________________________________________________After School -School Gym, SingleTown High School-

"Ready? OKAY!!!!," Cathy cheered. Her and Robin were at try-outs for the SingleTown Stars cheerleading squad.  
"Gimme a Z-I-N-G-A!!! What does that spell?"

"Uh.....what's a Zinga?," the leader asked.

"It's a good thing," Cathy whispered to her. Cathy back flipped 5 times and finished her performance. The cheerleaders smiled.

"Who's next?," The leader asked.

"I am!," Robin smiled. The leader smiled back.  
"Begin," she said.

"Let's....uh....GO TEAM!," Robin shouted,"Hurray for the SingleTown SLUGS!!!"

"We're the SingleTown Stars," The leader corrected,"NEXT!!!" Robin frowned. She knew she wouldn't make the team now.

"Great cheer Robin," Cathy said.

"Thanks Cathy," Robin replied,"But I don't think I did so well."

"Don't be sad," Cathy said,"Let's go home and have some marshmellows. Sam is coming over too." Robin smiled. Marshmellows are good!

-Chris's House, SingleTown-

Chris ran upstairs to his room and locked the door when he got home. He dug into his backpack and took out his science notebook. Quickly, he opened it up and snatched the note from Vanessa. He opened it.

To: Chris From: Vanessa

Call mii cell fone when u get the chance. I would totally love to go out somewhere with you sometime.  
(555)-417-0960 (P.S. Your girlfriend doesn't have to know. We're just gonna get some lunch or somethin.

Chris stared at the note. The doorbell rang. He quickly stuffed the note under his pillow and ran to the door. Then he looked outside and saw Danny smiling.

"Hey buddy," Danny waved.

"Oh...hi Danny," Chris replied letting him in.

"Can you help me?," Danny asked,"My ma said I've gotta pay the credit card bill and I really need a job."

"Sure, I'll help," Chris replied.

"So you could get me a job at the Happy Mart?!?," Danny smiled.

"I never said that," Chris replied,"I agreeded to helping you." Chris sighed. He knew he had just gotten himself into a mess. 


	6. Movies and Mark Chapter 6

-Cathy's House, SingleTown-

"Here you go," Cathy said placing a bowl full of melted marshmellows on the table. She handed Sam and Robin spoons. The girls dug in. It seem like Cathy had a thousand ways to prepare marshmellows into a meal! It was raining hard outside so the girls found stuff to do inside.

"How was the try-outs?," Sam asked. Cathy smiled while Robin frowned.

"I didn't do so well," Robin wimpered.

"I think I made it!," Cathy smiled. Sam didn't know how to react. She didn't want to make Robin any sadder by congradulating Cathy but she didn't want Cathy dissapointed if she only comforted Robin. She scooped up another spoon full of marshmellow and stuffed her mouth with it. Mr. Smith walked into the living room where the girls were and handed Cathy a case.

"I was at the strangest store where people sell this disk with what they call a 'movie'," Mr. Smith explained. Sam grabbed the case from Cathy and read the name.  
'After Midnight' was the title.

"Cool, I love movies," Robin smiled.

"Well then, enjoy it!," Mr. Smith said as he walked out of the room. Sam put the DVD into the player. The girls all sat down on the couch. Cathy streached her hand over to the light switch and turned off the light. As the movie went on, Robin realized it was a horror movie. She HATED horror movies.

"Sam," she whispered,"I'm scared."

"Shhhh," Sam replied,"It's getting good, the slashers coming up the porch." Robin bit her lower lip in fear. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Go answer that Robin," Cathy said with her eyes glued to the screen. Robin gluped in a huge breath of air and headed to the front door. She hear the boy in the movie shouting, "OPEN IT QUICKLY!" Robin rushed to the door and opened it. A bolt of lighting flashed outside and the only thing Robin could see was the outline of someones body. The boy in the movie screamed and Robin screamed along with him. She ran to the living room and jumped on the couch, landing on Cathy and Sam.

"OUCH!!!," They all shouted. Cathy streached her hand to the light switch and turned on the lights.

"What's going on?," Sam asked.

"The...the...the SLASHER!!!!," Robin screamed. Chris walked into the living room with a confused look on his face. He was soaked and his rain boots were filled to the brim with water. He held a broken umbrella in his right hand and a text book in his left.

"Are you okay Robin?," Chris asked. Cathy shrugged and grabbed the bowl of marshmellows.

"We were watching horror movies," Sam explained," And I think it got to Robin a little." Chris glanced at Robin who was hiding under a blanket on the couch. He walked over to her and lifted to blanket.

"AHHHH!!!!," Robin screamed. Chris jumped and fell on the floor. Cathy tried to laugh but the marshmellows were too sticky and it glued her mouth closed.  
Robin frowned.

"Christopher?," she said,"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," he replied,"I came to bring you back your textbook." Robin slowly crawled out from under the blanket and took the book from Chris.

"Sorry I scared you," she said.

"It's fine," Chris smiled.

"Hey Chris, do you wanna stay and watch the movie with us?," Sam asked. Cathy nodded her head.

"I can't," Chris replied,"I gotta help Danny find a job." Sam laughed. Robin walked Chris to the door. Chris glanced at Robin and left. Robin wondered what was going on with Chris. He always gave her a hug before he left.

-Chris's House, SingleTown-

Chris walked over to the kitchen and threw his umbrella into the garbage. Then he headed to his room. When he got inside, he saw John, his little brother lying on his bed.

"HEY!," Chris shouted,"GET OUT!"

"What's the big deal?," John asked,"I've already saw the pictures of Robin that you keep in your-"

"GET OUT!!!," Chris innerupted. John ran out of the room. Chris slammed the door and locked it. He booted up his computer and searched for job openings at the mall for Danny. Then he looked at his pillow. He got up from his computer chair and lifted up the pillow. The note from Vanessa was still folded and was lying exactly where he had left it. He picked it up and grabbed his cell phone.

"A quick hello won't cause any harm," he said to himself. He dialed the number and impatiantly waited as the phone rang. Suddenly, the ringing stopped.

"Hello?," a light and airy voice said at the other end. Chris knew it was Vanessa's voice.

"Uh....hey, Vanessa. It's Chris," Chris said nervously into the phone.

"I know," Vanessa replied.

"I....uh...read the note you sent me," Chris said.

"I know," Vanessa said again,"That's why you called."

"Right....," Chris replied. He regreated calling Vanessa. He was a nervouse train wreack.

"Wanna go out to lunch with me on Saturday?," Vanessa asked. Chris's face went pale. Saturday was the day him and Robin were having their video game Face Off. He tought for a second but decided that he could come up with and excuse.

"Uh...sure," he replied.

"Good," Vanessa said,"Call me tommorrow." She hung up. Chris looked at the phone. What just happened?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________The Next Morning -Danny's House, SingleTown-

"I'm so siked!," Danny said to his older brother, Darren.

"Why, cuz you finally realized that your a loser?," Darren asked.

"Very funny," Danny said,"But no. Today's my first day of work at 24/7!" Darren's mouth dropped.

"NO FAIR!!," Darren shouted,"I tried to get that job but they didn't give it to me!"

"That's cuz no one can resist 'The Danny'," Danny replied. He waved his red 24/7 shirt at Darren and laughed his way into the bathroom.

-24/7, SingleTown Mall-

"The cups are located here, the flavors are posted next to the slushie machines and the straws need to be filled when its running low," The manager said.

"Got it!," Danny replied. The manager left him standing at the register. Danny smiled. This was too easy. All he had to do was stand at a counter all day and BAM! The money would roll in easy. The only downer about working at the counter was waiting for a customer to arrive.

-Cathy's House, SingleTown-

"Hey, call me back when you get the chance," Robin said hanging up the house phone. She frowned and slumped on the living room couch. Cathy was heading out to the garden when she noticed Robin.

"What's wrong?,"Cathy asked,"You look sadder then a LiverBugal in the Gliesector!"

"I've tried calling Chris 15 times and he isn't answering his cell phone!," Robin replied.

"He's probably just busy," Cathy replied,"Why don't you help Grandpa and me in the garden?"

"Well....okay," Robin said. She headed out into the garden and helped Cathy pull the weeds. Suddenly, she heard a familiar laugh.

"What's that annoying sound?," Mr. Smith asked. Mark turned the corner into the garden.

"Heeeey Robin!," Mark waved. Robin forced a smile on her face.

"Hi Mark," Robin replied. Marh walked up to Robin and flashed a smile.

"There's this great new movie out and I was wondering if you wanted to see it with me?," Mark asked. Robin smiled. She thought it sounded fun but she didn't know he was asking her on a date.

"Sure," Robin replied. Cathy gasped.

"Pick you up in my father's limo at 7:00," Mark said walking away. Robin turned to Cathy. Cathy frowned at Robin with her arms crossed.

"What?," Robin asked,"It's just a movie!" Cathy shrugged her shoulders, she wasen't gonna get involved. 


	7. More Messy Mistakes! Chapter 7

-Sam's House, SingleTown-

It was 3:56. Waay passed Sam's lunch time!

"I xguess I'll just order some chinese," Sam said to herself. Just then, her doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and answered it. Robin stood at the door with a woried look on her face.

"What's wrong cousin?," Sam asked letting Robin in.

"I think I made a mistake," Robin replied. Sam walked Robin into the living room.

"Why? What did you do wrong?," Sam asked.

"I said yes to Mark's offer. We're going to the movies today," Robin replied. Sam's eyes widened.

"Why would you say yes?," Sam asked,"What about Chris?"

"I KNOW!!!," Robin replied. Her eyes turned light blue. She started to cry.

"Don't cry Robbie," Sam said,"Why don't you call Chris and explain that it was all a misunderstanding. You won't feel so bad."

"Okay," Robin replied. She wiped the tears away from her face and smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back.

-SingleTown National Park, SingleTown-

Chris sat on the bench at the park, waiting. He was supposed to meet Vanessa at the park so they could head over to the mall for lunch. Chris played with his fingers when he saw his V-Com beeping.

"What's going on?," he said. Robin was on the screen.

"I have to tell you something," Robin said. Chris looked up from his V-Com and saw Vanessa walking towards him. He panicked.

"Uh...do you think it could wait till later?," Chris asked. Robin nodded.

"Call me back soon," she smiled. Chris quickly closed his V-com and turned his attention towards Vanessa.

"Hey Chris," Vanessa smiled. Chris smiled back.

"Hi Vanessa," he replied,"Let's get going." Vanessa frowned.

"What's the rush?," she asked,"I just got here." Chris screatched the back of his head. Mark passed by and saw Vanessa and Chris talking on the bench.  
He reached for his cell phone and snapped shots of them. Chris looked up.

"HEY!!!," he shouted. Mark took off running.

-24/7, SingleTown Mall-

Danny stood at the counter and watched people walk by having fun. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. Danny turned around. It was Wendy!

"Like, I didn't know you like, worked here!," Wendy said. Danny's mouth dropped wjen he saw Wendy wearing the red uniform shirt.

"Uh....y...yeah," Danny replied,"Just started today!" He flashed his best smiled. Wendy smiled back.

"Well, like, do you think you could do me a like, huge favor?," Wendy asked.

"Sure Wendy, anything!," Danny replied.

"Could you like, take my shift form me? I've got an appointment for the nail salon," Wendy said.

"Yeah, it'll be like, totally easy," Danny replied.

"AWWW Your like, the greatsest!," Wendy said giving Danny a hug. Danny melted into the hug.

-Cathy's House, SingleTown-

The girls were eating the chinese food that Sam ordered.

"WOW!!!," Cathy said,"I've gotta go to Chinese!"

"The place is called China Cathy," Sam corrected.

"Whatever," Robin and Cathy said at the same time. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Cathy said racing to the door. When she answered it, Mark stood at the door.

"Hello Cathy," he said,"Is Robin home?"

"Uh....yeah," Cathy replied. She called Robin to the door. Robin walked slowly when she saw it was Mark at the door.

"Mark," she said,"What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to show you something important," Mark replied. He took out his cell phone and held it up to Robin.  
"Take a look at who I saw at the park."

"Who....who's that?," Robin asked.

"Chris's lab partner, Vanessa," Mark replied,"Their clearly on a date!" Sam walked to the door. Cathy frowned at her.

"What's going on?," Sam asked. Robin took off running upstairs.

"Take a look," Mark smirked. Sam didn't like where this was going. She looked at the LCD screen and saw it for herself. Chris and Vanessa were sitting on the bench blushing with eachother.

"This isn't right," Sam said,"Something's not right."

"Everything makes PERFECT scence," Mark replied,"Your little 'friend' is a TWO TIMER! A CHEATER!"

"Don't say that about Chris!," Cathy shouted.

"Whatever," Mark said,"Just tell Robin to be ready by 7 o' clock PM!" And with that, Mark headed out the door. Sam and Cathy looked at eachother with bad looks. Something bad was gonna happen!

-The Food Court, SingleTown Mall-

Chris felt all itchy inside. He really hoped that Mark didn't show Robin those pictures.

"What do you wanna eat?," Vanessa asked.

"I'm not really hungrey right now," Chris replied,"But I guess I'll just get something to drink."

"24/7 it is!," Vanessa said. But Chris was in for a surprise. When they got to the counter, Danny was slumped over the register. He quickly stood up when he noticed people where waiting to order.

"Welcome to 24- woah," he said. He stopped when he noticed Chris with someone who wasen't Robin.  
"What's goin' on?," he whispered to Chris. Chris didn't answer.

"Two Cool cola slushies please," Vanessa said. Danny gave Chris a bad look and then turned to the machines.

"What the HECK is going on?," he thought to himself. He filled the cups and placed them on a tray. Then he handed them the drinks.  
"Enjoy," Danny said blandly. Vanessa gave Danny a confused look and took the tray from him.

"What's his deal?," Vanessa asked Chris once they sat at a table. Chris shrugged and drank.

-Cathy's House, SingleTown-

"She's been up there for 4 hours," Sam said.

"I know, I'm getting worried," Cathy replied,"Let's check on her." The girls got off the couch and headed upstairs but before Sam could knock on the door,  
it swung open. Robin was dressed in a yellow and black tube top and black shorts. She had gold converse to match and of course she kept her V-Com on,  
even though it was lime green! Her slim and curvy figure looked almost illegal in the outfit.

"Where are you going?," Sam asked. Robin's hair swung as she turned around.

"The movies with Mark," Robin replied,"We're gonna see 'Zombie Dog 2'."

"But you hate horror movies," Cathy said.

"Not anymore," Robin replied. The doorbell rang and Robin walked to the front door.

"Hello Robin," Mark said,"You look stunning as usual."

"Oh stop," Robin blushed. She flashed a smiled. Sam and Cathy gave eachother confused looks.

"Shall we get going?," Mark asked. Robin waved goodbye to the girls and headed out the door. The limo driver opened the door for Robin.

"Thank You," Robin smiled.

"Don't thank him," Chris replied,"It's his job." Robin covered her mouth and slid down the cold, leather seats in the car. Once the car got moving,  
Mark leaned over to Robin.

"Soo...," he started,"Aren't you happy to be here....with me?"

"Uh..yeah," Robin replied. Mark placed his arm around Robin's shoulder. He leaned in closer to Robin.

"So....," he said again,"It's gonna be a long car ride."

"Oh....is it?," Robin asked. Mark nodded. He turned Robin's face towards his. Robin's eyes turned navy blue.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?," Mark asked. Robin shook her head.

"I don't think so," she replied,"I think alot of weird stuff." Mark stared at Robin.  
"Uh....what are you-"

"Shhh," Mark innerupted,"Don't ruin the moment." Robin could only think of one thing, what was Chris doing with Vanessa? She was soo angry with him. She could bet a million dollars that he probably kissed her already. Now, Robin didn't care for him anymore. She grabbed Mark's shoulders and pulled him closer to her.

"I think we're thinking the same thing now," Robin replied,"It is a long trip and all so we need a was to pass the time." Mark smiled. They kissed eachother and smiled.

"I like it when we think the same," Mark said. Robin was feeling really doubtful but it served Chris right!

-Danny's House, SingleTown-

Danny collapsed to the floor when he got home from the late shift at work. Darren looked down at Danny. Danny looked up at his brother.

"Working hard?," Darren asked.

"Yeah dude," Danny replied,"Hard isn't even enough." Darren reached his hand out to his brother and pulled him up.  
"Thanks," Danny smiled.

"No prob," Darren replied,"Go to bed."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Danny joked. He ran to his room and flipped on his bed. His head hit the pillow and he felt paralized. His V-Com went off and he slowly answered it. It was Chris.

"I made a mistake," he said.

"Ya think?," Danny replied. 


	8. I HATE YOU I Think Chapter 8

Monday Morning -Danny's House, SingleTown-

"Good morning sweetie," Danny's mother greeted,"Remeber to iron you work clothes when you get home from school today."

"Yeah....whatever," Danny mumbled to himself. Work was getting ruff. With schoolwork and the part time job, he was getting tired already! Danny grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. When he opened it, Chris was standing at the doorway.

"Uh....hi," Chris said. Danny gave him a puzzled look.

"Hey...uh..Chris," he replied,"What are you-"

"I'm worried," Chris innerupted. Danny started walking and Chris tried his best to keep up.

"Well, you sorta got yourself into this dude," Danny replied,"If she finds out, she's gonna blast your head off!"

"I know, I know," Chris sobbed,"I was just....caught up."

"Mmm-Hmm," Danny replied,"Right....okay." Chris stayed quiet the rest of the way to the bus stop. When the boys got there, Robin, Cathy and Sam were sitting on the bench waiting already.

"Morning guys," Cathy and Sam said. Robin smiled at Danny.

"Good morning Daniel," she smiled. Danny forced a smiled on his face.

"Uh...hi Robin," Danny replied. Sam, Cathy and Danny shared confused looks. Chris frowned. He wasn't sure what was going on yet. The bus screached infront of the gang and they all got on. Surprisingly, Robin didn't head to the back of the bus with the rest of the crew. She sat in the middle next to Mark.

"Good morning Mark," she smiled.

"Good morning my beautiful angel," Mark replied. Chris gasped. Did he know her secret? He couldn't have!

"What are you doing Robin?," Chris asked Robin. Robin's eyes turned red as she faced Chris.

"What you were doing on Saturday," she replied. The crews eyes widened. Chris was shocked, how did she find out?!?

"Uh-oh," Cathy whispered. Robin turned back to Mark and kissed him. Chris's mouth slowly fell.

"Robin!," he said taking a seat across from them,"What are you-"

"We're over Christopher," Robin innerupted,"Your a loser and I never want to speak to you again! I thought you loved me."

"I....I do!," Chris's voice cracked. Robin's eyes glowed red.

"Tell that to Vanessa!," Robin whispered,"I HATE YOU!" She grabbed her things and headed to the front of the bus. Mark laughed and followed her. Roy and Ralph trailed behind. Chris's face was more pale than ever. His mouth never closed and he said nothing for the rest of the ride to school.

-SingleTown High School, SingleTown-

"Like, is it true that Robin, like totally dumped you?," Wendy asked when the group got to school. Sam gave Wendy a bad look.

"Why don't you just back off and mind your buisness," Sam replied. She grabbed Cathy and Chris and dragged them down the hallway.

"Sam, leave me alone please," Chris blandly said. Sam stopped and turned around. Cathy frowned.

"You need friends right now," Cathy protested,"We're here for you!"

"What are you talking about?," Chris asked,"I don't need anything."

"You don't have to hide your feelings," Sam replied,"We know how you feel."

"No....no you don't,"Chris replied,"Belive me." Chris opened his locker and grabbed the books he would need. He left the girls in the hallway and walked to class. Cathy turned to Sam and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess he dosen't need us," Cathy said. The girls heard Mark and Robin laughing and turned their attention to them. They were walking down the hallway with Roy and Ralf. Sam walked infront of them.

"Hi Robin," she said. Mark crossed his arms.

"Hey cousin," Robin replied,"What's up?"

"Do you think I could talk with you for a second?," Sam asked. Robin nodded and walked into the girls bathroom with Sam.

"What's wrong?," Robin asked.

"What happened on the bus today?!?," Sam shouted. Robin played with her nails.  
"Robin," Sam said,"That was really mean of you."

"ME!," Robin shouted. Her eyes were red."It was mean of HIM to keep a secret from ME! Mark was nice enough to tell me!" Robin covered her face and ran into one of the stalls. Her weeping echoed and roared in the bathroom. Someone was rapidly knocking on the bathroom door.

"ROBIN!," Mark shouted,"What's going on in there?!?" Robin kept crying and the class bell rang.

"C'mon Robin," Sam said,"We're gonna be late for class."

"I DON'T CARE!," Robin shouted,"I'M NOT GOING!" Sam climbed the wall from the other stall and jumped into Robin's. Robin gasped and looked up from her hands.

"Come on," Sam repeated. She opened the stall and grabbed Robin's hand. Robin wipped the tears away from her face and walked out the bathroom with Sam. Roy and Ralph were standing outside the bathroom.

"Mark told us to stay here and wait for you," Ralph said.

"Yeah, he said he had to go to class and that he couldn't wait for you anymore," Roy added. Cathy rolled her eyes.

"Some boyfriend," she mumbled. Robin's eyes drooped. She was thinking the same thing.

-Science Lab, SingleTown High-

"Let's go over the homework," Mrs. Lithonall started. Chris slumped in his seat. he had this class with Danny and was getting fed up. Danny kept trying to get his attention and it was getting annoying.

"DUDE!," Danny whispered. Chris ignored him completly. Vanessa stared at Chris and frowned.

"What's the matter?," she whispered. Chris continued doing his work.

"Leave me alone Vanessa," he replied. Vanessa dug her long nails into Chris's arm. Her eyes turned red.

"What did you say?," she asked. Chris's eyes widened. He smiled at Vanessa.

"I'm sorry dearest," he replied. Vanessa grinned an evil grin.

"I thought that's what you said," she said releasing her grip on Chris's arm. Danny's mouth dropped. Something wasen't right about Vanessa.

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

Sam and Robin were cleaning and orginizing the clubhouse after school. Cathy counted her jumbo pack of marshmellows to make sure there really was 300 marshmellows in the bag. Suddenly, Danny rushed into the clubhouse.

"GUYS!," he shouted out of breath,"YOU....YOU WON'T BELIVE WHAT I SAW IN SCIENCE!!!"

"What happened?," Sam asked.

"IT'S VANESSA!," he replied,"I THINK SHE'S AN ALIEN!"

"Yeah...an ugly one," Robin mumbled. Cathy giggled. Sam walked over to the main computer and typed in Vanessa's name.

"I'll check under morphers," she said. The others stood behind Sam and watched the monotor for an answer. The computer beeped.  
"Nothing," Sam said.

"That can't be right!," Danny shouted.

"Well check again later," Cathy said,"But don't you have to get to work right now?" Danny's eyes widened.

"OH-NO!," he shouted,"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" He ran out of the clubhouse as fast as he could. The girls laughed. Robin's eyes suddenly turned sliver.

"SAM! CATHY!," she said,"Something's coming!" The girls quickly shut down the clubhouse and sat down. Chris entered slowly and looked around. Then he left.

"What was that about?," Cathy asked. Sam shrugged. Robin's eyes glowed yellow.

"Something isn't right," she said. She ran outside and stopped infront of Chris.  
"What's going on?," he asked him. He stared at Robin and didn't answer. Sam and Cathy came out of the clubhouse and examined Chris.

"What's the matter with him?," Sam asked. Cathy looked closely at his eyes. They were a dark shade of red.

"It looks like he's under a Glenmorian trance," Cathy stated.

"Glenmorian?," Robin asked,"But they haven't been around for a long time!"

"Let's get him in the clubhouse," Sam said,"And we need Danny for the job too."

"I'll get him at the mall," Cathy said,"It's soo pretty over there. I don't wanna use my V-Com!" She giggled and ran to the mall.

-SingleTown Mall, SingleTown-

Cathy was playing by the sliding doors again when she remebered her mission.

"I've gotta get Danny," she said to herself. She ran over to the food court and looked for 24/7. That's when she saw Danny slumped over the cash register half asleep. She ran to the counter but someone cut her in line.

"Welocome," Danny said,"What do you want?"

"Um...," the little boy said,"I don't know yet.....cherry, or cola. Grape?" Cathy waved her arms behind the little boy to catch Danny's attention. Quickly, Danny noticed.

"Well," Danny started,"The cola is pretty good."

"Who cares what flavors you like," the boy replied.

"Danny," Cathy said,"We've gotta get going!"

"WAIT YOUR TURN!," the little boy shouted. Danny forced a smile on his face and leaned over the counter.

"Listen little kid," he said,"Just choose something." The little bpy squeezed Danny's nose.

"My name is not little kid, IT'S ANDREW!," he shouted. He ran away. Danny held his nose.

"That little kid- I mean Andrew is pretty strong," he said rubbing his nose. Cathy laughed.

"Come on!," she shouted,"We gotta get back to the clubhouse!"

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"He's still under this stupid trance!," Robin shouted,"I was such a.....such a...BITCH!" Everyone, (Besides Chris) gasped. Did she just curse?

"Robin, don't be so harsh on yourself," Danny replied,"It's not your fault." Robin stared at Chris. Chris stared into space.

"What are we gonna do?," Sam said. Cathy got an idea.

"I'll get my grandpa!," she said. She ran out.

"Doesn't she always get Mr. Smith," Danny commented. Sam shrugged. A few minutes later, Cathy was back inside dragging her granfather behind her.

"Help him!," Cathy said. Mr. Smith trailed over and examined Chris's state. He circled around the chair that Chris sat in and shook his head.

"What's wrong grandpa?," Robin asked.

"I don't know how to treat Glenmorian trances," he replied.

"WHAT!," the group shouted.

"What are we gonna do then?," Danny asked. Mr. Smith thought for a moment. Then he walked over to Robin.

"Don't you have a friend who heals people?," Mr. Smith asked. Robin thought for a moment, then she remebered. Mistic, her own friend from the 'Angel Academy' was the healing type. She studied the art of healing spells for 7 years.

"Mistic!," Robin smiled,"But....how am I supposed to call her?" Mr. Smith pulled out a spoon.

"A spoon Mr. Smith?," Sam asked.

"Not just any spoon, it a Galactic Transmiter. This little thing can reach calls anywhere in the galaxy!" The group smiled. Robin grabbed the spoon. She scratched her head.

"I forgot her number," Robin said. Mr. Smith passed her the galactic phone book. Robin, Cathy, Danny and Sam started searching. 


	9. The Goose and the Trance Chapter 9

-Angel Academy, Planet Angelica-

"Ouch!," Mistic shouted. She was trying her best to heal herself. Yesterday, they had a big flying test and now her wings were sore. Suddenly, the phone in her dorm room rang. Her eyes widened. She never got calls unless there was going to be a pop quiz. She flew over to the phone.

"Hello?," she said into the phone.

"MISTIC!," Robin shouted from the other end,"IT'S ROBIN!"

"Robin?," Mistic smiled,"Really? WOW! How did you get in contact with me?"

"I'll answer all your questions later," Robin replied,"I need you on Earth! It's an emergency!"

"I'll get there right away!," Mistic said hanging the phone up. She packed some stuff in her case and headed over to the travel docks. She didn't get permission from the chef of the planet, but she thought she would blend in with all the traffic. Her morphing powers weren't the best so instead of a small bird, she transformed into a goose.

"Oh-No," she whispered. She jumped off the flight deck and flew as fast as her goose wings would let her.

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"WAKE UP CHRIS PLEASE!!!," Robin shouted shaking Chris. Chris stared in space. Robin's lower lip quivered. Someone knocked on the door. Danny answered it.  
John ran in.

"What's with my brother?," he asked.

"He's hypnotized," Cathy replied. John smiled.

"Serves him right for kicking me out of his room," he said. Robin blasted at his feet. John screamed and ran for cover.

"Whoa!," Sam shouted,"Don't do that Robin!" Someone knocked on the door again. Danny answered it and Mr. Smith walked in with a large woman behind him.

"Hi Aunt Frieda!," Cathy smiled. Cathy's Aunt waved and walked over to Chris.

"He's in a serious condition, I don't think I can cure him," Frieda said. Someone, again, knocked at the door.

"I'm not answering that this time," Danny complained. Robin floated over to the door and opened it. A goose stood at the door. Everyone exchanged confused looks. Robin smiled.

"Hi Mistic," she smiled. A glow formed around the bird and changed into a girl with long black hair and fair skin. Her eyes were slightly slanted and green. Her cheeks were rosy and her smile was beautiful.

"Hello Robin," Mistic smiled,"And hello again MBC!" The team waved.  
"Shall I cure your friend of this Glenmorian trance?," Mistic asked.

"Please do," Robin replied. Cathy smiled. She thought Mistic spoke weird. Mistic placed her index finger on Chris's head. When she glowed, the glow traveled onto Chris. Suddenly, she was pushed into the wall.

"OUCH!," Mistic shouted,"This is really strong. It's going take a few days to cure." Everyone frowned. John smiled.

"I've got dibs on his room!," he cheered.

"No you don't," Chris replied. Everyone gasped.

"He's serious about that room!," Danny laughed.

-Chris's House, SingleTown-

"Mom! We're home from the park!," John shouted. He dragged Chris to his room.

"You know I can walk right?," Chris asked.

"Yeah...but I just wanna help anyways," John replied. Chris pushed John's hand off his arm.

"I DON'T need help," Chris confirmed. He walked into his bedroom and slowly closed the door. He locked it and layed down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and breathed slowly. Nothing really made sence to him these pass days. Everything was a big blurr. The only thing he remebered was getting embarassed on the bus today with Robin. Robin! Why was he even thinking about her. She didn't look like an angel to him at all and Mark. MARK? What a random dude.  
He wasen't right for her at all! They have nothing in common! He's a jerk and she.....she's an angel.

"I...I do need help," he said to himself. He sat up and opened his V-Com.

-Sam's House, SingleTown-

"Night Dad!," Sam shouted. She hopped into bed. Her sheets started flashing. She quickly looked at her wrist and answered her V-Com.

"Uh...Sam," Chris said from the other end,"Can I talk to you?" Sam smiled.

"Sure you can," she replied,"What's wrong."

"I don't know," Chris replied,"I fell like something isn't right but it's not clear to me." Sam was shocked. Mistic had cured Chris already.

"Just get some rest," Sam replied,"Meet me at Cathy's house tommorrow and we'll walk to the bus stop together." Chris smiled. Sam blushed.

"Yeah...okay," he said,"Night then Sam."

"Night Chris," she replied. He smiled and the call ended. Sam closed her V-Com and layed her head on the pillow. Her eyes slowly closed.

_Tuesday Morning -Danny's House, SingleTown-

"Daniel!," Danny's mother called,"Come downstairs for a minute. Danny finished combing his hair and made his way downstairs.

"Yeah ma," Danny said. Danny's mother was holding another envolope.  
"OH-NO!," Danny shouted,"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Danny's mother laughed.

"Yes you did," she replied,"It's your first pay check silly." Danny sighed with relife.

"Oh..," he replied,"Cool...I guess."

"I decided to give you half of what you earned," his mother said,"You've been working hard." Danny grinned.

"Really?!? ALL RIGHT!," he shouted,"How much do I get?"

"80 dollars for you and 80 dollars towards the bill," his mother replied. Danny smiled. And between them, he still had the twenty bucks that his mother had left him for pizza!

-Cathy's House, SingleTown-

"Morning Cathy," Robin said brushing her hair. Mistic was still over and she was gonna stay home for the day. Her morphing powers weren't the best.

"Ready for school girls?," Mr. Smith called. The girls rushed downstairs and grabbed their backpacks. They sat on the porch and waited for Sam to arrive.  
Soon, Sam was walking down the street with someone trailing behind her. Robin noticed right away, Chris!

"Oh-no," she said to herself. But down the street, Chris was thinking the same thing.

"Sam, are you sure this was a good idea?," Chris asked,"Robin won't want to see me."

"It's fine," she replied,"Trust me." Sam and Chris walked onto the porch.

"Ready to go?," Cathy asked. Sam nodded. Chris scratched his head. Robin played with her nails. Sam and Cathy smiled at eachother.

"Let's go," Sam said,"We have to meet Danny at the bus stop. The group started walking. Chris sped up and Robin stayed at a slow pace. Sam and Cathy could tell they were trying to stay away from eachother.

"CHRIS!," Cathy shouted,"Slow down!"

"ROBIN!," Sam shouted,"Speed up!" They did what they were told and soon, we're walking next to eachother. Chris looked up and Robin looked down. Sam and Cathy shook their heads. Soon enough, the reached the bus stop. Danny smiled.

"You guys are walking together?," he asked Robin and Chris. They looked at eachother and then turned away.  
"Guess not," Danny said.

The bus stopped infront of them and the group walked to the back. Robin followed them until Mark grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going angel?," he asked. Robin sat with him.

"I'm gonna sit with my friends today," Robin said. Mark gave her a puzzled look.

"Chris is not your friend," he replied,"Why would you want to be around an idiot like him?" Roy and Ralph laughed. Robin frowned.

"He's not an idiot," she said,"Your the one acting like one now." Mark's mouth dropped.

"How dare you!," he shouted. Robin walked to the back of the bus.  
"If you don't come back, this relationship will be through." When she didn't come back, Roy and Ralph had a great laugh!

-SingleTown High School, SingleTown-

Instead of classes, the school was having a pep-rally for the SingleTown Stars. The basketball season was starting soon and the team needed some encouragement.  
Cathy and Danny left the group and headed to the locker rooms. Cathy had made the cheerleading squad and Danny was on the basketball team. Sam, Chris and Robin all found seats in the bleachers. Sam found herself between Chris and Robin.

"Look at this sign I made for the team!," Robin said to Sam. She held up a glittery sign. "We can hold it up together."

"Check out MY sign Sam," Chris innerupted,"It's digital. The words move!" Robin and Chris exchanged bad looks. Sam felt like a pancake. Robin and Chris stood up.

"YOU THINK YOUR SIGN IS BETTER!?!," Robin shouted with her hands on her hips.

"I KNOW IT'S BETTER!," Chris responded. He folded his arms.

"Guys," Sam whispered,"Sit down, the pep-rally is starting."

"NO WAY! THIS ANIMAL THINKS SHE'S BETTER THAN ME!," Chris shouted,

"ANIMAL! YOUR MORE STUPID THAN ANY ANIMAL I KNOW!," Robin shot back. The pep-rally wasen't able to start. Chris and Robin were yelling back and fourth at eachother. They were taken to Principal Owens's office.

-The Office, SingleTown High School-

"I understand you two were arguing," Principal Owens said,"You two will stay in this room and settle your differences. He left the empty room. Robin and Chris sat across from eachother in the detention room. Tons of empty seats were between them. Robin looked over at Chris and smiled.

"Look at us," she said,"We're fools."

"No, I'm a fool," Chris replied,"I shouldn't have called you an animal. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," Robin said,"I started the fight." They stayed quiet for a little while. Then Robin spoke again.

"Is Vanessa nice?"

"Who?"

"Vanessa...your new..........girlfriend." No answer. 


	10. Cheers and Fake Tears! Chapter 10

-The Gym, SingleTown High School-

The gym was louder than ever. The sound of stomping feet and screaming teens. Danny cheesed his best smiled and waved. Cathy jumped and flipped and spelled out weird alien words. Sam sat and watched. Principal Owens was back from sending Chris and Robin away and walked to the microphone that was set up in the middle of the basketball court.

"Good morning students! Who's ready to cheer?!?" The teens screamed. Banners and flags with stars were high in the air. Girls in glitter waved theirs hands in the air and boys hooted at the cheerleaders.  
"Let's get this pep-rally started!," Principal Owens cheered. The cheerleaders took the floor and cheered. Cathy stood in front.

"B-L-U-E AND G-O-L-D!!! KICK THE OTHER TEAM TO MARS! MAKE WAY FOR SINGLETOWN STARS!!!," the squad cheered. Cathy did the flips that made her the co-leader of the team. The teens went wild. Sam, on the other hand, wasen't a big fan of pep-rallys. She tried her best to enjoy herself without her friends sitting with her.

-The Office, SingleTown High School-

Chris was getting bored. How long was he supposed to stay in the office? And he still felt like he was forgetting something important. What made Robin so mad the other day? He looked over at Robin, who was looking out the window. The room was quiet with a whisper of cheering in the distance from the pep-rally.

"Robin?," Chris said,"Are you still mad at me?"

"Sorta," Robin replied,"Are you?"

"Sorta," Chris said. They looked away from eachother.

"Why did you do it?," Robin asked. Chris looked at her. She looked down at her fingers.

"Do what?," Chris asked. Robin looked at him. Chris felt nervouse as she looked straight in his eyes. Even with three seats between them, if felt as if she was sitting right next to him.

"You probably don't remeber, do you?," she asked him. He shook his head.  
"You went out with your lab partner, Vanessa."

"When?," Chris asked,"I don't-"

"I know you don't," she innerupted,"Vanessa isn't who you think she is."

"Is that why you hate me now?," Chris asked.

"I don't hate you," Robin replied,"I...I don't know what I think of you anymore." Chris frowned.

"Well....I know what I think of you," Chris said,"But it doesn't matter now." Robin got up and sat in the desk next to Chris.

"Tell me," she said.

"Robin, I really-" The door in the office opened and Vanessa walked in.

"Hi," she smiled,"Am I innerupting something?" She grinned an evil grin at Robin.

"Please excuse us," Robin said,"We're having an important conversation."

"I don't care," Vanessa smirked,"I come and go as I please." Vanessa started to glow and she transformed into a shadow that was tall and covered the floors with darkness. Robin let her wings out and she grabbed Chris from the black hole that was turning the floor inside out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?," Robin shouted over the gust of wind that roared.

"GETTING YOU OUT OF OUR WAY!!," Vanessa shouted back.

"YOUR GONNA HURT HIM TOO!," Robin shouted. She opened her V-Com.

-The Gym, SingleTown High School-

Danny was standing in line with the rest of his teammates waiting to show the crowd how he made a basket. That's when his V-Com went off. He walked to the bech and opened it. Robin's face was covered in her hair that blew infront of her face.

"HELP!," she shouted from the other end,"AND GET THE OTHERS!" The call cut off before he could answer. He ran to his coach.

"Uh...I gotta get my....lunch from my mother," Danny lied,"She ouside waiting for me." The coach nodded and allowed Danny to go. Sam and Cathy followed Danny out.

-The Office, SingleTown High-

"Vanessa, STOP!," Robin shouted. A small tornado ripped the desks in the room into little splinters. Chairs and even a computer was breaking into little pieces,  
hitting Robin and knocking her to the ground.

"NEXT TIME, LEARN TO MIND YOU BUISNESS!," Vanessa shouted. She threw a desk at Robin. Chris pushed her out of the way, nearly hurting himself.

"What are you doing?," Chris asked,"I don't like you!"

"Nonsence," Vanessa replied,"I'm the ONLY ONE you are allowed to love!" Danny, Cathy and Sam busted throught the door. Their eyes widened when they saw what was going on. Vanessa was a monster, Robin was lying on the floor and Chris was defending her! Danny laughed.

"This is soo confusing!," he said. Cathy nodded.

"I think so too," she added. Sam frowned.

"The mission guys!," she shouted,"Let's Bust Em'!" The team change into their gear and blasted at Vanessa but nothing was working. Vanessa laughed.

"Stupid children!," she laughed,"You'll never defeat me!"

"The.....That's what you think," Robin said regaining her balance. She stood up, staggering on the way. Chris grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?," he asked,"Sit down."

"No," Robin replied,"W...why do you care anyways?" Chris pulled her down.

"Remeber what you told me at lunch a few days ago?," he asked,"I ment it when I told you I loved you." A smiled slowly spread on Robin's face. Chris kissed her softly. Vanessa growled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!," she shouted. The small tornado grew larger.

"We have to get everyone out of the buliding!," Sam shouted,"Cathy, Danny GO!" Cathy and Danny set out to clear the school. Sam set her attention back top the situation. Robin was standing tall infront of Vanessa.

"You don't know who your messing with," Robin said.

"Neither do you!," Vanessa shouted. A huge shadow hand grabbed Robin.  
"These wings have gotta go," Vanessa said. She started plucking Robin's feathers off her wings one by one. Robin screamed.

"STOP!," she shouted,"IT HURTS!"

"Good," Vanessa laughed,"It hurt when he told you he loved you....AND NOT ME!" Sam and Chris gasped. They tried blasting at the shadow again but it wasen't working. Robin's eyes turned dark black. Her wings turned into reptile skinned spikes. Her hair was short and streked grey. Robin roared.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR MESSING WITH!," she repeated. Chris covered his eyes. Secretly, he didn't like seeing Robin this way.

-The Gym, SingleTown High School-

"Danny, grab the microphone!," Cathy shouted. They ran over to the mic and danced.

"Everyone get outside!," Danny shouted. Nobody moved. Cathy smiled.

"AN ICE CREAM TRUCK TIPPED OVER OUTSIDE! FREE ICE CREAM!," she shouted. Everyone ran out. Danny smiled at Cathy.

"Great idea Cathy!," he smiled.

"Thanks," Cathy replied,"Let's electro-seal this place so they can't get back in!"

-The Office, SingleTown High School-

Robin and Vanessa were fist fighting in the office. Since Robin was a demond now, she was able to grab a hold of Vanessa. Sam and Chris tried their best not to get hit by anything they threw at eachother.

"LET'S END THIS ALREADY!," Robin shouted. She grabbed Sam's blaster and changed it into a vacuvator. She pointed it at Vanessa.

"What are you doing?," Vanessa asked. Tears formed in her eyes.  
"Chris, don't let her," she cried. Chris patted Robin on the back. Robin smiled and hit the trigger. Vanessa was sucked into it and popped into a jar.  
From the inside, she knocked on the glass to get out. Sam laughed.

"Wow," she said,"Your tough!"

"Yeah," Chris replied,"Almost as tough as Principal Rollins!" Robin laughed. Her appearence turned pure again. Her wings were slightly briused.

"Ouch," Robin frowned,"My wings, there sore." Danny and Cathy ran into the room.

"WHERE IS SHE!?!," Cathy asked. Sam held up the jar.

"Robin caught her," Sam replied.

"Whoa," Danny said,"All by herself?" Sam nodded. She looked to see Robin's condition. Chris and Robin were hugging eachother. The team slowly left the room.

"I should have trusted you," Robin said,"I was acting stupid."

"No you weren't,"Chris replied,"I should have trusted you first!" They stared at eachother and smiled.

"So....," Robin said,"Do you forgive me?"

"Only if you help me fix my vision goggles," Chris replied. Robin smiled.

"Of course I will, if you help my wings feel better," Robin smirked. There was a long pause.

"Soarewebacktogether?," Chris asked quickly. He scratched his head.

"What?," Robin asked,"I didn't hear you."

"Are we........back together?," Chris asked. Robin nodded. They smiled at eachother and helped lift eachother off the floor. Chris grabbed Robin's hand and together, the walked to the gym. 


	11. From Tired to Fired Chapter 11

**I added some to this chapter if your wondering! LOLZ!!!**

-The Gym, SingleTown High School-

Sam, Chris and Robin walked back into the bleachers. Soon, more than 500 dissapointed students walked back into the gym without ice-cream. Principal Owens walked up to the microphone.

"Students," he said,"Let's remember why we are here today. We came to cheer on our team!" The students cheered, but not as loud as before. Again, the basketball team lined up at the hoop and Cathy's squad tried to spell what Cathy was spelling. Sam laughed as she watched the confused looks on the cheerleaders faces. Chris held up Robin's cardboard sign and Robin held up Chris's heavy techno sign. Soon, school was over.

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"I was awsome wasen't I?," Danny asked. Only Cathy nodded her head. Everyone was tired. Their voices needed a break from all that cheering, screaming and laughing.

"Cheering is fun!," Cathy said. She waved her golden pom-poms in the air and smiled.  
"Look at how I flip!," she shouted.

"NOO!," everyone shouted, but it was too late, Cathy had knocked herself into the small desk at the end of the room.

"Ouchie," she whispered rubbing her head. Chris and Danny covered their mouthes to hold in their laughes but it didn't work. Sam and Robin frowned but they continued to laugh. Suddenly, Danny's watch beeped.

"OH-NO!," he shouted.

"What is it?," Robin asked,"An alien?"

"Worse," Danny said,"I'm late for work!" He dug into his backpack and pulled out a wrinkled, bright red shirt and ran out the clubhouse. Robin and Cathy laughed.

-24/7, SingleTown Mall-

"YOUR LATE!," the manager shouted,"THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK!"

"I....I'm sorry," Danny panted,"It won't happen again."

"That's what you said YESTERDAY!," she shouted. Wendy peeked over the register to watch Danny get yelled at.

"Sorry," Danny repeated,"I'll work twice as hard today." he smiled.

"No you won't!," the manager shouted,"Because your FIRED!!!" Danny's mouth dropped.

"But....but I-"

"Deliver your shirt to me tomorrow," she innerupted. She walked behind the counter and dissapeared into the kitchen.  
Danny looked over at Wendy but Wendy didn't acknowlage him. Danny dragged himself home.

-Chris's House, SingleTown-

"Home mom!," Chris called. His little brother appeared at the doorway.

"Mom isn't home," he said,"So go away!"

"Hey, I live here," Chris replied,"You can't kick someone out of their own home." John crossed his arms.

"I can't belive you don't know what today is!," he said. Chris scratched his head.

"Why? What's today?," he asked.

"The national science convention at the park!," John shouted. Chris ran to the kitchen and looked at the calander on the fridge. His eyes widened when he saw the sticker he had placed on the date for the convention.

"AHHHH!," he shouted,"WE'VE GOTTA GO!" The boys grabbed their coats and made their way for the door when suddenly, the phone rang. Chris quickly ran to the phone. John frowned.

"Hello?," Chris said. He smiled and leaned on the wall.  
"Oh, hi Robin!" John knew this was gonna be a long call.

"Are you coming to the library with me today?," Robin asked,"Remeber those books we've been waiting for."

"Yeah, we've been waiting on those for weeks!," Chris smiled,"I'll come over in 15 minutes." John gasped.

"BUT CHRIS!," he shouted,"WHAT ABOUT THE-" He was innerupted by Chris's hand. John frowned and put his puffy navy blue coat on. He slammed the door on the way out.

"Stupid Chris," John mumbled to himself,"He's always talking to Robin. He NEVER has time for me anymore!" He pulled his hood up and stuffed his numb hands into his pockets. Sam noticed a short puff ball walking down the street and instantly knew it was John. She stopped him.

"Where are you going?," Sam asked.

"Leave me alone you stupid big kids," John replied. He walked around Sam but she held on to his arm.

"LET GO!!!," he shouted.

"Not until you tell me where your going," Sam replied. John pulled his hood down.

"I'm going to the science fair at the park...ALLL BYYY MYSELF!!!!," he shouted.

"I thought Chris was going with you," Sam said.

"I thought so too," John added. He started walking again and pulled his hood up as the wind blew.

-The Library, SingleTown-

"I'm soo happy!," Robin smiled to Chris,"I can't belive the books are finally here."

"I know!," Chris replied,"Without this, I wouldn't be able to finish fixing the galaxy communicator. The Commander is getting really mad." The two quietly laughed at the Commander's expression when he found out the team had been using Mr. Smith's spoon communicator to talk to him. The whole galaxy knew that an evil alien could easily cut into the call. Chris and Robin left the library with a hand full of books. They ran into Sam.

"Hi cousin!," Robin smiled. Sam waved.

"Hey Chris, you know I ran into your brother today?," Sam said.

"Yeah, he's on his way to the science convention," Chris replied.

"THAT'S TODAY!?!," Robin asked.

"Uh.....yeah," Chris replied,"Why is it important?"

"He's been waiting to go for months," Robin frowned,"You should have told me you had other plans."

"Well....uh," Chris stuttered,"Sorry."

"Tell him that!," Sam shouted,"Go to the fair!"

"Yeah, we'll take the books, just GO!," Robin added. Chris handed the books to Sam and took off towards the park.

-24/7, SingleTown Mall-

Danny dragged himself to the counter with his "Used-to-be" red 24/7 shirt. He felt like he was dreaming. After a night of getting yelled at from Darren, he wasen't ready to embarass himself infront of Wendy. His "Used-to-be" manager was waiting for him with crossed arms and an angry face.

"Hand it over Mr. Jackson," his manager said holding out a cardboard box. Danny's frown didn't want to get off his face, even thought he tried. He dropped the folded shirt into the box and looked at Wendy. He waved at her.

"Like, eww, don't wave at me you job-less loser!," Wendy said. Danny's mouth dropped. He heard a sound coming from the back of the kitchen and looked. His manager came out with a red and white "HELP WANTED" sign. Danny knew he wasen't dreaming anymore.

-SingleTown National Park, SingleTown-

"This is AWSOME!," John shouted. He stopped at every booth that displayed a very metal, very shiney gadget.

"What's this?," John asked a geeky-looking boy standing at a booth.

"Something that a little kid like you wouldn't know about," he replied. He laughed and snorted. John's rage was growing. He grabbed the gadget off the table and ran away with it.

"HEY!," the geek shouted,"GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!!!"

"NO WAY!," John replied,"I HATE KIDS LIKE YOU!!!!" Down the street, a truck was passing. John threw the gadget into the street and smiled. The geeky boy stopped next to John panting and out of breath.

"WHAT......ARE....YOU....DOING!!!,"he managed to get out.

"Whatch," John whispered. The truck ran over the gadget sending pieces of meatal and bolts and screws flying.

"AHHHHHH!!!!," the boy cried. He took off running. John laughed unitl he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked back to find Chris with his arms folded.

"Uh-Oh......,"John said

**_If you liked this story, read the next one I'm gonna write called "Just John". It's sorta the continuation to this but in the eyes of John. I hope you like it! Review it and tell me what you wanna see in the next story!!! Thankx for reading guyz!!!!_**

**_-Samantha1105_**


	12. Thankz From Samantha1105!

THANK YOU FROM SAMANTHA1105!!!!!

I've been on FanFiction for 3 months now and I couldn't be happier with all the great feedback I get from soo many great authors like you! I wanted to say thankz again on my part. Not to many people know how great it is to get such great reviews on stories. All you great authors who have read my stories on FanFiction have been helping me since day 1 and I REALLY and TRULY am thankful for ALL the great tips and reivews. If your reading this, I'd like you to go on my profile page and vote. The question is,"Should I Keep Robin in my stories?" Anyways, thanks again and happy voting!!!

-Samantha1105 


End file.
